


Steves' Remorse

by forestwitch



Series: Unfaithful [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Continuation of last fic, Ficlet, M/M, Steve POV, Stony - Freeform, its kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwitch/pseuds/forestwitch
Summary: Steve Breaks it off with his "Special friend", but also breaks Tonys' heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy kiddos, because I gta feast on them tears... I hope that the pacing isn't too fast b/c I was hungry and ran out of food at my house at the end sooooo.... enjoy

I was a little scared, I know that I shouldn't keep going to see him, but ever since he came back into my life, I feel like I owe him this. I know that I can’t keep sneaking off; not just because I’m scared that Tony will find out, but because I know that I can't keep doing this - It's killing me inside… to know that I’m betraying the trust of those around me. 

I hurriedly picked up my gym bag as I made my way to the elevator; I was sure to call for Tony though, because even though I find it hard to be close to him knowing that I’m fooling around behind his back, hearing his voice always brings me comfort. “Tony! I'm going to go work out for a while, be back before dinner.” 

As I stood in the foyer waiting for the elevator, I felt warm hands grab my shoulders and bring me in for a tight hug. “Don't forget to get some more coffee; we’re out,” Tonys’ breath was warm on my neck as he whispered softly into my ear. This sent a quiver down my back, the soft tone of Tonys’ voice always made me flustered.

As the elevator door opened, I was all too quick to break his hug and walk into the elevator to press the button for the tower entrance, “I won’t forget Tony,” I said as I tried to keep my eyes locked onto the floor. But as the elevator doors began to close, my eyes locked with his, and I swear that I saw something in his eyes that made me want to vomit right there. It just just a glint, but the connotations of sadness that that glint brought made me want to breakdown right there and just hold Tony forever. I know that I can't keep doing this to him-- 

The walk to the his house was long and silent, I was glad that Tony had bought my a new hoodie, because I used it to try and keep myself unnoticed as I walked the route to my old friends new house. How long can I keep this up… how much longer should I keep this up? 

When I met Tony, I had nothing, no friends, no family, yet there he was. Like a beacon at sea, just calling me to him; I remember our first date… he flew me out to a cabin that bordered lake Erie and treated me like a king. I was all to surprised by his demeanor, I thought wow, he truly was his father's son; but as night fell and we lay in bed, his facade was all too quick to fade. It started off slow though, he cuddled closer and closer to me until he was so close that I thought he I might suffocate, but as seconds passed, I soon felt tears hit my chest. His sobs were slow at first, but in seconds he was clutching onto me like a teddy bear as tears streamed off his face and onto my chest.

I remember sitting up and pulling him close to me, “ Tony whats wrong,” I said as I pulled him in even tighter. In that moment, I didn’t want to let him go, I just wanted to hold him; but that didn't last, he soon pushed me away and crawled to the corner of the bed.

“You don’t really love me-- no one loves me,” Tony said through sobs as his cries filled the silence in the room. I was astonished at first, this was a side of tony that I doubt anyone has ever seen, yet here I was just staring at him as he laid curled up in a ball crying. For a while I let the room fill with sobs again because… what, what could I do to help him? But, as I sat there staring at Tony, I realized something, I realized that this man was the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He was so demanding and confident, yet… so loving and fragile; in that moment, I had realized that I want this man to be my husband, and although it would be a few months later that I proposed to him, I had known that in that moment, that this man was meant for me. So as that night passed, I just sat next to him and reassured him of my love, and slowly, I began to build him up again.

As I was walking down the street I realized, that I was crying; Sitting down I recomposed myself and texted Bucky.

“Hey.”

“Hey dude whats up? Are you here yet.”

“Yes but I-- I think we should stop.”

“What, why?”

“It's killing me inside Bucky.”

“Wait, let me come down and talk to you.”

Before I could respond, Bucky was already opening his front door and walking towards me, “Steve are you alright, dude your eyes look all puffy?” Bucky was right. He could always see through every facade that I had.

“Bucky look, I just, I can't live knowing that I’m hurting the man I love,” My words brought a silence. What felt like minutes passed as I looked at the cars the drove past, but when i turned to look at Bucky I could see that he understood.

Bucky let out a chuckle, “I get it Steve, you know, I thought that we would always be together but-- I understand.” His words cut deep because I knew what he meant; but people change and… and I now I found someone who I don't just love, but is my whole world. We sat outside chatting for awhile, it was nice, I felt a feeling that I haven’t been able to feel since Bucky came back into my life; i felt unburdened. “Are you still up for working out?” His question made me laugh, “ Come on,” Bucky stood up and extended his hand to be, “ Let's go inside real quick I have to get my gym bag.” Taking Buckys’ hand we headed inside to grab his gym bag and then headed to the gym.

When I got home Tony was sitting on the sofa under a blanket watching TV, he looked so cute being curled up in a tiny ball, I couldn’t help myself; dropping my bag I jumped on the sofa and gave him a tight hug. “I love you Tony, you are everything to me,” My words seemed to strike a chord with him because he pushed me away.  
“I’m trying to watch TV Steve,” Tony kept his eyes locked onto the episode of Friends. I tried to kiss him, but he told me to leave him alone because this is his favorite episode; I resigned and tussled his hair a bit, I couldn’t get over how cute he looked in that moment.

“Alright Tony, I’m going to go to bed,” as I stood and began to walk out of the room, I heard Tony call my name. He tried to tell me to make sure that I took a Shower so I didn’t make the comforter smell, but I reassured him that I took a shower at the gym. He still didn’t look at me, but… who am I to interrupt his favorite episode.

That night I tried to stay up and wait for Tony to come to bed, but when 1am came around, and he was still watching friends, I decided to go to sleep. The next morning when I awoke, I was troubled to find that Tony wasn’t in bed next to me, I searched the entire tower and couldn’t find him anywhere. I panicked a little but was reassured by Nat that he probably left early for a business meeting; I called him to try and ask him what he was up to but got sent to voicemail - I thought he was in a meeting. Soon days past and I still didn’t hear a word from him, I began to panic, I couldn't fathom where he could have gone and why; I called him more and more with each passing day but-- I never got any responses. 

That's when Fury decide to try and intervene, he barged into the tower and sat me down at the kitchen table, Nat and Bruce stood beside me as fury started to probe me for answers. “Steve, as you know, your safety is my top priority, and seeing that one of my men has gone missing I decided that I have to do a little bit of an investigation,” Sweat began to drip down my brow as my stomach sank. “For the past couple of months, due to some recent threats that we have had; I assigned men to each one of you to make sure that you were all fine, ”it soon dawned upon me of what Fury was getting at. “I know what you were doing Steve and I'm here to ask you if you think that he found out and decided to run away,” at this point of the interrogation I was balling. Nat tried to comfort me, but when fury told them about what he thought I was doing behind Tonys’ back I could hear her recoil.

“Wait Fury, you're telling me that Steve?” Her question felt as If it stabbed me right in the heart, I can't even imagine how they felt; when I looked up to meet their gaze, I could see the disappointment in Nat and Bruces’ eyes. “Steve… I can’t believe that you of all people,” her voice trailed off as she stared at me. 

That was the last straw, I began to sob profusely, “I-i’m sorry Tony,” my voice cracked as tears fell down my cheeks. “I--” I choked, “I ended it with Bucky the day you left because I couldn’t live with hurting you anymore, but-- but I guess that I can't undo my actions.”

Fury and the others stared at me trying to think of what to tell me, but I could tell that they couldn't stand to look at me anymore. “No need to keep crying Steve, I have men looking for Tony right now but-”

“But what,” I said in a panic, my gaze locking with Furys’.

“But, I doubt that he will want to see you so I am reassigning your living quarters to my house so that I can have you on extremely,” Fury paused to raise his finger at me, “close supervision.” My sobs quickened, but I understood - weeks would pass as I sat alone in Nick's house under isolated detention, my days were filled with crying in solitude as nick left me alone inside with guards watching the house. 

It wasn’t until the third week of living without Tony when Fury came home and told me that Nat and Bruce had brought him home. I was beyond ecstatic to hear that he was home safe, I wanted nothing but to go to him in that moment and hold him tighter than ever, but unfortunately, I had to wait; Fury said that once Tony is sober enough and asks for me, that he’ll allow me to see him - for Tony's’ sake.

**Author's Note:**

> oops I just realized that I put this as a new fic instead of a extra chapter to my last fic but... (Stares off into distance) i'm to lazy and depressed to change it so... yeah deal plebs


End file.
